Tengu
In-Game Description: "A tall, imposing, and stern looking woman with short, refined looking black hair and pale white skin. A small, oddly shaped red hat perfectly rests on the top of her head, and two pieces of string hang off its side with three white pom poms each that travel down it at even intervals. Her prideful face is elegantly beautiful, and her eyes are a captivating deep mahogany color that draw your attention towards them even though they seem to periodically stare down at you with unmasked disdain. Her ears are slightly longer than a humans, and taper to a point at the tips. She's wearing a white eastern styled rob with a red trimmed hem on on the edges that elegantly fits her slightly muscular form, accenting her C cup breasts, and ending just above her knees. Her sleeves are short and show off her well defined arms, and two openings in her clothing around the middle of her back allow for a pair of imposing and large black feathered wings to billow out behind her. A tight red sash is wrapped around her waist in a neat bow, and the excess fabrics trails off to one side down one of her toned, slim legs. She's wearing black socks and a pair of what appears to be large red wooden sandals that are slightly elevated off the ground with a wooden base. She's holding what appears to be a fan made of red leaves with a dark brown wooden handle in one hand and a long metal staff with a large metal ring on the end in the other, which has several smaller hoops on the inside of the larger ring, occasionally clanking together as she moves." Encyclopedia Entry: "A species of highly magical bird women who have enough innate potential that many of the more proficient ones have been known to be referred to as 'gods'. Due to their prideful and self-important attitudes, however, very few Tengu have been able to reach that particular level of skill, as they believe themselves to already be perfect and rarely, if ever, train to their fullest potential. Tengu often look down at humans and most other monster species as lesser beings due to their innate power and prowess, and often refuse to admit that others are better than them in any aspect even if proven otherwise. They are known to be very critical of others if they make the slightest mistake, but are often very keen on correcting incompetence whenever they see it through teaching. Tengu dislike pride in others, and even though they themselves are often very prideful and arrogant, it is worth noting that not all Tengu are like this. Other commonly found traits in Tengu are their trickster natures, their love of alcohol, an intense sense of curiosity when something they don't know or understand happens around them, and an inability to back down from challenges. Often oni will challenge Tengu to drinking contests, knowing they won't refuse, and far more often than not the Tengu end up losing these challenges, much to the obvious enjoyment of the oni who challenge them. Tengu tend to be overly emotional and fussy, especially when it comes to men, and despite their pride they easily become flustered around men they like, which is often manifested in their skin color turning bright red, which can be either from embarrassment, arousal, or anger. Be sure to read the mood carefully and be sure to watch the face of any Tengu you meet to be able to tell the differences between their emotional states. Their powerful magics and physical prowess make them tough opponents, so do your best to avoid angering them, but despite their immense power, Tengu are fairly easy to deal with if you catch them off guard or trick them somehow, which can be very easy to do due to their pride. Legends say that long ago many monsters were sick of the Tengu's pride and spread several nasty rumors about them having long, unsightly noses. This fact, while untrue, still stung the pride of Tengu, and while they are often a bit sharp, they do not have the exceedingly long noses they are often associated with. Tengu generally do not react well to being told they have long or large noses." Perks: *Swift Attacks: * Wind's Blessing (6 turn personal buff) * Feather Job (Deals Arousal damage) * Feather Tease (Deals Arousal damage) * Gale Force (Can stun, leading to "Face Sit" Stance") * Face Grind (Deals Arousal damage) * Mind Melting Worship (Face-sitting Restraint attack, applies Trance) * Luminous Bonds (Magic Restraint attack. Leads to Teasing Winds.) * Teasing Winds (Tengu begins to grow your penis to unnatural sizes in order to satisfy herself. You may continue to struggle, or submit. Leads to Restained Lovemaking) * Restrained Lovemaking (Restained Sex Stance) * Tengu's Luminescent Love Making (Restrained Sex stance) Loss Scenes: Tengu has two loss scenes, one of which branches in to several different options. The first is if you are totally hypnotized by her, and she begins flooding you with submissive fantasies. This leads to a face sitting worship scene while she gives you a handjob. This increases your fetish for Sex and Ass. NOTE: Is is possible to turn the tables on her and defeat her if she hypnotizes you, allowing you to resume adventuring. If you turn the tables on her, she asks if she may 'worship your cock'. If you say yes, this leads to a blowjob scene where you are in total control, and she is defeated. The second is if she uses her Teasing Winds to fan your cock to a satisfactory length and girth and begins to rape you. The scene begins as soon as you cum inside of her a single time during this restrained sex attack. NOTE: You can goad her into making you even bigger, so big that she can barely take you despite her confidence. This results in you turning the tables against her and fucking her using your enlarged manhood. This results in you defeating her and being allowed to continue on your adventure. Category:Generic Monsters Category:Will-Power Temple